


Midsummer Daze

by Nonpai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alright so summer y'all, And some gay, F/M, Fluff, I blame her for this, LadyNoir - Freeform, More drabbles connected loosely by plot, More of my awful humor, Psyche knows what I'm like, alSO PUNS, just fun stuff, loosely, spoilers to come in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonpai/pseuds/Nonpai
Summary: So I had this idea while getting ice cream todayThought why not get something out there with all these fluffy ideas brewin'? And here we are. Loose plot line to come, prepare for fluff





	1. Rice Pudding Popsicles

A gradient of colour was smeared above Paris; a pastel pink blurred the sun-kissed blue into the deep orange halo leading into the night. Light pollution did little to interrupt the sunset, instead mischievously playing on windows and glass of nearby buildings. The muted wash above complimented the silhouette of Paris’ uneven skylight, tall chimneys mingled among the balconies and sloped rooftops. One of said rooftops, made itself the temporary venue of a date between two superheroes (though if asked, both would _vehemently_ deny it was a date). Ladybug lounged against a brick projection, legs crossed and hands fiddling with her bangs. Chat laid himself out on the shingles of the roof, hands supporting his blonde mop while emerald eyes drifted between his lady and the sky. A patrol like this started sometime after an early dinner for both parties, who had planned for a quick sweep of the city before parting ways at dark. However, the prolonged days of newfound summer had surprised the duo when daylight remained after seven thirty.

Not like either of them complained. Finals, deadlines, and the overall stress of teenage life had drained Adrien and Marinette dry, leaving them thirsty for a rest. The extended sunset seemed to bring just that, along with an appetite for life. As their masked personas, they could stretch the summer days a little further, seeing as this one was spent turning in final physics lab reports (which Marinette wasn't exactly proud of). Adrien had seen it as mostly a waste; he _wanted_ to go to Alix’s end of the year party to kick off his first free summer in years, but his father had other plans. The only way Adrien would stay in Paris during break was if he went to every fashion show and shoot held in the city Gabriel planned. “It was that or going abroad to some festivals,”Adrien woefully declared when handed an invitation. Though Nino felt fire in his heart of hearts, he wasn't going to fight again, and decided to create a master schedule of shenanigans. None of which seemed to run too late into the night. _‘How convenient’_

“Hey,” Chat rolled over, bringing his full attention to Ladybug. “Did you say something about ice cream?” Her expression perked upon the mention of the frozen treat.

“No,” she focussed fully on him, eyes hiding a plot, “Buuut, I'd love to get some now.” Kneeling before him, she reached out to poke his nose.

“It's getting dark, though,” he batted her hand away, biting back the smile that tugged at his lips. _‘Rude...you adorable dork’_ “Didn't you want to get home early?”

“Yeah,” she drawled out but her response became a satisfied yawn. Arms stretched up, back muscles tensing into a full body peak before relaxing. “But a little cookies and cream never hurt anyone.” Ladybug made her way to the roof’s edge, using her yo-yo to snag a building. “I'll be back in a bit; try not to get into trouble,” she gave a final wink as she disappeared into the labyrinth of rooftops and alleys. Chat was left to weigh his options and digest her words. Sure, he could go after her, keep the guesswork at a minimum, but that brought a whole host of problems he was too lazy to consider. So, he rolled back over and shut his eyes. Thoughts melted together into a gentle white noise. One quick cat nap couldn't hurt...not this high up…

“Chat...Chat…” a sweet voice roused him. Ladybug brushed his hair aside, smiling down at him. Her face was framed purrfectly by the encroaching night, half in that navy wonder and the other in pink. He could've stared for eternity, but decided to ruin it by needing pesky oxygen (as holding his breath for so long wasn't the brightest idea). Chat sat up, scooting a bit away from her to gasp for air and regain his bearings. “Silly kitty,” she giggled. “Here,” she held out a rice pudding popsicle, neatly wrapped in plastic and tied with a baby blue ribbon.

Chat accepted the treat, undressing the milky delight carefully. “Why though?” he nibbled a corner, suspiciously watching as Ladybug greedily enjoyed her own.

“I can't treat you?” Her approach was more lick-based, well alternating between sucking and licking. “Besides, it's hot, and you're dressed in all black,” she continued in consuming her own popsicle, caring little about how her partner watched. He gave her a final puzzled look, realizing a straight answer would be futile and went back to eating. Sticky milk ran down the sides of his hand, dripping onto the rooftop and along his slick suit. Ladybug experienced the same problem, choosing to lick the precious liquid off of her second skin in between breaking pieces of her popsicle to suck on. How Adrien wished he could help her.

“It _is_ hot,” his stare went back to the sky, where full night nearly touched the horizon.  _‘So this is summer...land of opportunity…’_ A smirk crept along his lips “Just like you.”


	2. Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot???  
> In MY fluffy drabble???  
> It's more likely than you think.

Longer days meant more sun, and for someone with a wall comprised entirely of windows, it also meant the most indulgent pleasure was always ripped right from under him. Or rather, over him. Adrien despised waking up before noon. Did it mess up his meal schedule? Naturally. Did his father get on his case about it for (seemingly) endless lectures about model health? _Oh yeah._  None of that fazed him though, as he valued the extra hours of bliss unconscious hallucinating provided. Dreams made his Ladybug fantasies a reality, as brief as they were. He could relish in everything that his subconscious knew about the buggy babe; her sweet voice called to him in fields of lilies, across warm beaches, from the other side of a cafe booth. Whatever cliche, sappy, grossly saccharine thought crossed his wandering mind during the day, he could expand upon during his sleep, and absolutely no one could take that away from him.

Except that set of windows, taunting him every morning at seven fifteen without fail. Rolling over had done little to dull the insistent rays of annoyance that roused him from imaginary dates with Ladybug. Plagg had found shelter under the bed, hiding until Adrien dragged the pitiful creature out for the day's activities. The two collaborated night after night as to what solution would grant them more time in bed. Both sleeping under the bed was ruled out on the second night (not by Adrien, but by the greedy kwami who required his own _personal_ space). The closet lacked air conditioning at the moment (though, it wasn’t any more appealing if it did), so that option was thrown out. What was left didn't solve problems so much as raise more questions. The bathroom had windows as well, though they weren't quite wall-length. Furthermore, they were situated between two larger portions of the Agreste manor, which cast shadows over it at nearly all points of the day. “Not a horrible place to sleep if we get some pillows in there. Makes the morning routine easy too.” Plagg bought more and more into the change of scenery with every justification he could provide. Adrien wasn't as sold as his roommate.

 _'Maybe curtains…’_ his mind wandered on the walk to meet Nino and Alya. He'd convinced Natalie to let him out before the fitting on the condition he tell her where he was at all times. The trade-off was fair enough, albeit somewhat unnecessary considering his company for the day; Alya would no doubt be getting their smoothies and snacks at the park for her daily blog content; Nino had discovered the joy of documenting his life via Instagram at key moments in the day, and Paris’ poster boy fulfilled his unhealthy hunger for instant gratification. Something about the amateur nature of goofy selfies and unflattering angles made Adrien camera shy. Nino rarely looked bad throwing up a peace sign or finger guns for his followers, but a candid or spontaneous picture captured what a dork Mr. Perfect Junior actually was. Awkward half smiles (grimaces really), showing too much or too little tooth, stiff poses, mussy hair, weird lighting, all for the world to gawk at. Adrien Agreste was-in fact-capable of looking like a regular, unphotogenic teenager. “Regular teenager, yeah right,” Adrien nearly snorted aloud.

He approached the gates of the park, breezing through his texts to make sure the outing was still a go.

 _‘see u @ 10ish bruh dun b l8’_ Nino’s text confirmed their plan’s existence, though his brightly-lidded companion was nowhere to be seen. At least no one with his “ _bold_ ” fashion choices was anywhere in the park. He skimmed over both Alya’s and Nino's texts for some emergency cancellation. Nothing. Desperation sat him under a tree, out of the cursed ball of hydrogen in the sky. Once, twice, four times he went through his messages. It wasn't like either of the gruesome twosome to stand him up without explanation. Could an akuma have stopped them somewhere? Unlikely considering the Ladyblog only displayed villains from the previous week. A sigh made him sink further. That is, until a familiar figure caught his attention. Pink and pacing.

“Marinette! Hey!” he instantly perked up when he noticed her near the fountain.

“Huh?-Ah!” she stopped cold, frozen like a deer in highbeams. He waved, a wide grin spreading as he drew near. Of all the people to see, she expected him not least of all, but with _some_ warning--a shouted greeting definitely didn't cut it. “Adrien, h-hey,” Marinette offered a weaker wave, though hers was less outstretched arms and more reserved hand curling. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for Alya and Nino. We were gonna get smoothies,” an idea--nay, _sheer brilliance_ struck him. “You should tag along! If you're not busy,” he eagerly waited for her response.

“I was going to say the same thing-oh _no_ …” she dragged a hand down her face. The sly fox of a womam she dared refer to as her friend had tricked her into _tête-à-tête_ with Adrien again. Despite her pleas and precautions, Marinette was between a rock and a model. _‘This is why she was so ready to put me in a sundress that scoundrel…’_

“Uh, listen, Adrien, I hate to tell you but-"

“Yoooo, **my boiiiiii** !” Saving grace had a name and it sure as hell wasn't Jesus. “If it isn't the cover of Vogue himself!” Nino clapped Adrien on the back, hand lingering on his shoulder in an amiable squeeze. Adrien threw him a pleased eye roll. _‘What the heck is going on here??’_ Marinette bounced between their expressions. Would Alya finally stick to the script for once, would an outing for four _actually_ be an outing for four?!

“Hang on, my phone.” Nino lazily read through the text. “Looks like Ladyblog is home sick, my dudes.” **_Of course_ ** _not._

“How _unfortunate_ …” Marinette hid her seething rage behind a clench-toothed smile. She expected Nino to take Adrien on a “bro date”, so it was reasonable for her to jump at Adrien’s suggestion.

“That's okay, we can still head out, right?” he searched his friends’ faces for final approval. Nino shrugged, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s shoulder. Marinette was left to decide if this would be as awkward as Alya made it for her.

“Sure, yeah, we can go,” the voice leaving her lips was foreign. Confident, assertive, even firm, her voice was more prepared to talk to Adrien then her mind was.

“Ex-ce-llent my bros,” Nino whipped out his phone posing for a cheesy smile with an endearing Adrien under his arm. “Yo, Mar, get in here; Amber Waves needs to know what she's missing,” he cocked his head as a signal for her to join. Nodding back she stood awkwardly between them, arms wrapped around their waists (well wrapped around Nino and hovering _near_ Adrien) while a nervous grin played at the corners of her lips. “Gimme your chops and say ‘yeah boiii’!”

“Yeah boiii!” Adrien stuck his tongue out just as his friend did, though a laugh warped his expression from mischief-causing teen to the adorably rule-abiding yogurt good boy he actually was. So much so, he wasn't really bothered that the sun gave him extra time to tidy up his appearance in the morning, today at least. He snuck a peek at Nino who'd retracted both arms to speedily type out a caption for the group picture among other things on his phone. However, he still very much had an arm around a pair of shoulders--bare, slender, _feminine_ shoulders. A terrified, flush Marinette backed away quickly, diving nose-first into her own phone. _‘Oh...okay.’_ Some whistle from across the park stopped whatever thought was brewing in his mind. “Let's head out, I'm parched.”

Nino used a bench to strike a dramatic pose. “The three Bro-skateers off on another adventure! This time for the most bomb smoothies this side of Paris!” Adrien gave him a gentle shove before heading towards the gate. Call him Honeybaked, because was Nino ever the ham; at least he made an otherwise mundane trip an event, which was commendable in its own right. “You think they'll have those little sandwiches?” Nino broke off into a conversation with Marinette on the metro. Be it the nature of the conversation (or lack there of), Adrien couldn't help but tune them out and focus on something else... _sort of_.

He stared at Marinette, just sort of analyzing her in comfortable small talk with Nino. Had she always been so animated? Sure, she was subdued in the cramped space, but she emoted at every turn in her speech. A little giggle that scrunched her face up, the way she looked down to think, how she “play” with invisible objects to illustrate her point. _‘Cute,’_ Adrien caught himself smiling warmly and only realized it when a kid in a Ladybug t-shirt ran by him.

 _‘_ _Yikes.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever tell y'all how I'm allergic to summer?
> 
> Cause all this gotdamn pollen fuckin kills me just when I actually wanna do shit
> 
> Oh well maybe while I'm inside I'll get shit done likesintentipromisewehavebeenworkingwejustslackbecauseImapieceofshitandthecringehasntbeencomingaseasily
> 
> //winks


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I prefer mango but hey man strawberry is my absolute shit

The only way Marinette wanted to spend her days was drowning in pools of strawberry and banana, possibly with a fresh layer of whipped cream to use as a shield from the sun. Luckily, a tall smoothie from the cafe just a few blocks from the park (close enough, Marinette could justify going there for a quick lunch break when school rolled back around). Sweet, fresh, and light were the only words that she could use to describe her drink, though aesthetically pleasing could be added to that list had she not mixed in the heaping dollop of cream. Adrien hid a smile by taking a sip of his own blueberry smoothie; it’s not that he wanted to really conceal his happiness, but after staring at her without her knowledge, he felt a bit embarrassed to show any signs he had. Especially when they were seated alone in the shadiest corner of the shop. Nino was sweet talking the cashier for god knows what, grinning smugly when the flushed brunette boy at the register finally gave into his demands.

It didn’t really matter what stood between Nino and his desires; he somehow found a way to skirt around paying for that thirteenth donut in his dozen, always got extra toppings on his frozen yogurt (free of charge, of course), always knew how to make just about anyone in Paris flush a deep red and break into giggles. Was it legal?  _ Most certainly  _ **_not_ ** . Did it convince everyone around him that he was magic?  _ Obviously. _ However, no one seemed to mind when this dandy DJ played them, in fact, they seemed to enjoy his efforts, even when they were nothing more than a ploy to get a free scoop of mint chocolate chip. Adrien wished he had half of that charisma, but knew trying to use it outside of his leather clad persona might raise a few eyebrows. Sure, he wasn’t foreign to using his modelling experience to turn a few heads, unfortunately it was just that: being the object of fleeting attention. He couldn’t fathom being the center of someone’s universe the way Nino did. Flirting was a skill Nino learned from years of trial and error, in the few months Adrien spent as Chat Noir he learned how to make one girl scoff. His friend, on the other paw, could woo anything within a ten kilometre radius.

“Guess who scored themselves a free smoothie on his next visit?” Nino plopped down next to Adrien, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied smirk. His teeth caught the end of his straw as his companions exchanged similarly amused eye rolls.

Marinette searched around the little shop, falsely searching for another person to suggest as a possible answer. Coming to the conclusion that the trio were the only patrons, she gave him an exaggerated, wide-eyed expression. “Let me guess,  _ you _ did?” she tried to sound surprised but ultimately broke into giggles before the end of her sentence. He nodded proudly, producing a slip of paper from his shirt pocket. A few numbers were scrawled out in a bubbly handwriting, a name just under them and hearts dotting the i’s.

“You dog, you actually went for it, didn’t you?” Adrien examined the phone number with the most sincerely impressed tone, eyes tracing every line over and over again just to prove how real the development was. “How exactly did this happen?” he nudged Nino with his elbow, hoping to coax out the missing bits of information from his friend.

“A gentleman never kisses and tells,” he locked his lips and threw the key over his shoulder into some unseen trash can. “At least, not until the third date that is.” The table erupted into giggles and snorts at the pure ridiculousness of the situation. Leave it to Nino to get a date on a casual outing.

“Well be sure to give us all the details when that rolls around, yeah?” Marinette leaned forward to poke him in the shoulder, challenging him with a mischievous smirk of her own. She felt comfortable teasing her playboy friend when he talked such big game, but after wussing out of at least three dates in a row, he needed to step up his game. “That is  _ if _ you make it to date number three!”

With his promise--and by extension his pride--on the line, Nino shot back a defensive frown. “And who says I won't, eh? A Lahiffe man always makes it to the third date,” the corners of his lips twitched, hinting that whatever aloof composure he had would crack at any second. “Betcha’ I could make it to date seven without spillin’ a single bean!” A hilariously tense atmosphere hung over the table but was quickly dispersed by Adrien letting out a particularly  _ horrid _ snort. Blueberries and cream wasn't such a problem going down, coming back up in the  _ most _ wrong way was not as remotely pleasant.

Slapping a hand over his nose, Adrien swallowed what still hung in his throat. “Oh god…” be reached for the napkin holder, though both Marinette and Nino had beat him to it and moved in tandem to clean up the mess. Left to cleaning himself up, mainly wiping down the front of his blazer and hands. “Could you pass me some napkins, Marinette?” he flushed when she gleefully obliged. He really only wanted the holder or a ball of napkins, but she had gingerly taken a few and held them out to him. Eyebrows knit in worry, the corner of her lip tucked under her teeth, he couldn't help but flush pink. The fact their hands were brushing didn't help either.

Before either of them could really comment on it though, Marinette's phone sounded off as consecutive texts came flooding in. No doubt they were from Alya, that much she assumed was true, but she hadn't received a single word from her all day. Her babysitting usually entailed at least a few texts when the kids gave her a moment to herself, it was only when she was up to her ears in little girls that Alya wouldn't send a single message all day. Today seemed like one of those quiet days, at least for Alya and her babysitting. For Marinette and her , the smoothie outing would be cut short by an unforeseeable catastrophe. As much as she wished it weren't true, her sneaking suspicions were confirmed by a string of letters speeding across the inbox line of her messages.

**_'Akuma alert!'_ **

**_'Saw them near the zoo! Hope to catch LB and CN on the scene!'_ **

**_'Keep you posted as more develops!'_ **

She sighed, taking a long sip from her drink. Was saving Paris really worth throwing away a calm day with two of her friends? The more stereo typically teenage-girly side of brain could easily justify not suiting up and just hope the authorities would handle the situation until she could be assed enough to care. Ladybug however, quickly shut that argument down because not was _she_ the authorities, but without her, no one could enjoy a calm day.   
"Sorry guys, but I got called home; parents concerned about the akuma," pulling the concerned parent card wouldn't get too many questions out of either of them.

"There's an akuma?" Adrien perked up, his eyes widening and his tone incredulous. With Marinette leaving, he couldn't possibly devise a solid enough reason to be gone as well, seeing as Nino was his traveling companion for the day (and the only one really keeping his father from swooping to take him home). "I, uh--" he began, eyes darting around trying to figure out what would cause a decent enough distraction. His eyes fell upon the precious smoothie in his hand. He needed to save Paris, but at what cost? Not having any other options, he swallowed his pride with the last taste of dignity he had. Frigid, unexpectedly  _thick_ blueberry liquid send a chill down Adrien's chest all the way to his belly button. He hoped the intentional spill seemed like an accident from tipping his cup too far up in an attempt to get a good sip. "Oh no! I should go clean up man this sucks!" He shrugged, though the nervous smile plastered on his face and balls of sweat forming on the back of his neck made the action's sincerity flimsier by the second.

Nino and Marinette passed around a look of concern but ultimately agreed with him. Marinette hurried off with a wave and parting, thanking the pair for their time and her hope that they would be able to meet up when there wasn't some disaster going on.

"Why don't you go wait for the bus, I'll catch up in a second," Adrien put a hand on Nino's shoulder, careful to avoid getting any smoothie on his friend. Nino agreed, though not without some coaxing. With a solid alibi for the next few minutes and, he was able to disappear and head for the back door of the little shop, which conveniently led into a narrow back alley, a good place to quietly awaken his sleeping kwami.  
"Plagg, we have a situation, up and at 'em," he nudged the little spirit, though received a groan in response.

"Ladybug can handle it, let's sleep," he waved a paw at his holder. Adrien sighed, he did  _not_   act a fool by spilling a smoothie all over himself to be ignored.

"Nope, nap time's over and it's time to save the day. **Plagg** , _claws out_!" Whether or not it was considered animal abuse was up to debate, but force seemed to be the only course of action he could take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm not gonna include a heavy plot to connect the chapters together!!!  
> Also me to me: But what if you did mate?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ₍₍ ᕕ(・ω・)ᕗ ⁾⁾ <( I'm a product of my own hubris! )

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so like paletas are god's gift to humanity and rice pudding is my favourite flavour everyone go eat one rn


End file.
